


KEN-CAN!!! (Baca: Ken[untuk 'e' pada 'tempe']-chan)

by JuniorJumat



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini kencan? Es krim? Atau agenda tersembunyi?</p><p>Untuk <em>challenge</em> <strong>Crack Pairing Celebration</strong> dari Hime Hoshina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KEN-CAN!!! (Baca: Ken[untuk 'e' pada 'tempe']-chan)

"Sebagai salah satu bentuk agar aliansi yang saat ini kita jalani semakin erat, maka aku mengusulkan agar kita mengadakan —"

"—acara kencan bersama! Hanya diantara kita bertiga saja."

Rapat maha rahasia itu ternyata... hanya digunakan untuk membahas hal ini saja.

...

 _Question_ #1: "Kencan?"

"Sebab di dunia manusia, kencan berguna sebagai sarana pengenalan yang paling baik!"

 _Question_ #2: "Hanya kita bertiga?"

"Bukankah pemimpin paling tinggi dari ketiga pihak hanyalah kita bertiga?"

...

Mikhael menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan bibirnya, berpikir. "Mmm..."

"Ikutlah," ujar Sirzech, yang pada awalnya memijat kening lalu melirik ke arah malaikat suci yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku bisa membelikanmu baju yang cocok jika kau mau."

"Hoo, jadi kau bersedia ikut?" tanya Azazel sambil menyeringai. Sang iblis hanya membalas dengan seringai yang sama.

"Tentu, tapi tidak denganmu."

"Ah, aku belum tahu," ujar Mikhael bingung. "Masalahnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sistem terlalu lama, jadi untuk ikut dalam rencana semacam ini..."

"Terlalu beresiko?"

Malaikat itu mendongak, menatap Azazel dengan pandangan ragu.

"Hanya sehari saja! Kau bisa meminta Gabriel menggantikanmu untuk sehari saja, bukan?"

"Aku... sendiri kurang yakin ia akan menyetujuinya."

"Mikhael," ujar Sirzech sembari memandang malaikat suci itu dalam. "Aku tahu rapat ini hanya membuang waktumu saja. Tapi setidaknya, apakah kau melihat ada dampak negatif dari saran Azazel itu?"

"Tidak, sejujurnya."

"Maka tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Anggap saja ini sebagai kegiatan observasi untukmu di dunia manusia."

"Mungkin..."

Iblis itu menghela nafas, lalu mencoba sekali lagi, "Bukankah dengan semakin baik mengenal satu sama lain, maka aliansi yang kita bangun akan semakin baik? Kurasa hal itulah yang ingin Azazel lakukan. Bukan begitu?"

Sang malaikat jatuh hanya menyeringai membalas lirikan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jadi?"

"... Baiklah."

Sirzech tersenyum menawan, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mikhael yang memandangnya dengan heran. "Ayo," ajaknya, dengan nada kelewat lembut. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membelikanmu baju? Akan kubiarkan kau yang memilih."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Azazel cuma membulatkan bibirnya, lalu menyeringai lagi. Selagi kedua pemimpin lainnya menghilang tertelan segel teleportasi, ia tampak berpikir, memandang sekeliling ruangan dalam ketertarikan. Sikap yang tadi itu terlalu berlebihan, bukan begitu?

Ha! Ia mengerti! Ada agenda tersendiri yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu dibalik rencana ini. Tak apa, tak apa, pikirnya senang. Bisa saja kan, hal ini berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga?

* * *

"Semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan," ujar Mikhael tersenyum. Saat itu ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih tulang, celana berwarna senada, dan kardigan krem. Tak banyak aksesoris yang ia kenakan. Kecuali mungkin sebuah kalung perak dan topi. Komentar Azazel, mengingat wajah sang malaikat suci yang memang cenderung manis bahkan sekalipun ia mengenakan baju Kebesarannya, baju semacam itu malah semakin menguatkan imej _bishonen_ di dalam diri Mikhael. Yah, itu malah bagus, sih. Ya, kan? Apalagi kalau bisa membuat iblis di sampingnya tertarik seperti itu.

Ah, Azazel tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menyeringai lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Sirzech sambil tersenyum balik. "Dibandingkan makhluk di sampingku ini, kau lebih menunjukan keseriusanmu untuk mengikuti kencan ini."

"Heh? Apa salahnya memang menghormati budaya negara ini?" protes Azazel berpura-pura tersinggung. Haha, ia memang sengaja cuma memakai kimononya yang biasa. Terlalu malas mengganti _outfit_. Toh iblis di sampingnya malah mengenakan jas lengkap dengan dasinya seperti hendak menghadiri rapat.

Lalu ia tertawa di dalam hati. Dan bayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka bertiga jalan bersama!

"Syukurlah." Sang malaikat menghela nafas lega. "Jadi kemana kita sekarang?" tanyanya, lalu ikut berjalan di samping yang lainnya.

"Restoran?" usul Sirzech tak acuh. Sebab ia sendiri sejujurnya tak terlalu perduli dengan hal ini.

"Nah, nah, itu terlalu cepat," ujar Azazel sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Pertama, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah sebatas berkeliling saja dulu. Ini adalah bentuk pengakraban diri yang paling awal. Sambil berjalan, masing-masing dari kita saling berbincang membahas kehidupan masing-masing."

Sirzech mengangguk tak acuh, lalu merangkul pundak sang malaikat dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya dengan Azazel. "H-hei," protes si malaikat jatuh.

"Berjalan denganmu membuat kami tampak buruk," ujar Sirzech sambil menyeringai ke arah Azazel. "Dan pula, membuatmu tampak seperti om-om mesum yang sedang mengencani laki-laki muda. Oh, bukan berarti aku tidak suka melihatmu tampak buruk, sungguh. Hanya saja tolong jangan libatkan kami, ya?"

Dan Mikhael tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Nah, lalu bayangkan apa yang orang lihat tentang kalian nantinya," balas Azazel cuek. "Dua pria muda tampan yang berjalan bersama dalam jarak yang begitu dekat? Apa kalian homo —"

Sirzech segera menaikan tangan yang awalnya menahan bahu Mikhael ke telinganya, lalu mengecup rambut pirang itu lembut.

"— hah?"

Mikhael tertawa kecil lagi melihat wajah melongo yang ditunjukan oleh malaikat jatuh di sampingnya itu.

Sirzech mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. "Suara tawamu manis," komentar iblis itu. Lalu menarik agar malaikat di sampingnya berjalan lagi bersamanya.

"Kalian sengaja tidak mengacuhkanku, ya?" gerutu Azazel yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengekori keduanya.

Ketiganya terus berjalan hingga beberapa menit kemudian, melewati trotoar tanpa perduli dengan arah yang dituju, sambil sesekali melempar pertanyaan satu sama lain. Selama hal itu terjadi, tak jarang para pejalan kaki lain memperhatikan mereka, terlebih kaum hawa. Azazel bersiul, merasa senang dengan situasi saat ini.

Yah, meskipun ia sendiri dikacangi oleh kedua pemimpin tertinggi lainnya, sih.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah mulai merasa capek?" tanya Azazel, sekedar mencoba menarik perhatian dari yang lain.

Mikhael menoleh, lalu bertanya balik dengan nada khawatir, "Apa kau ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Nah, nah, itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kafe itu?" ujar malaikat jatuh itu senang, karena akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian yang ia inginkan. "Lagipula langit sudah semakin panas. Ada baiknya jika kita berteduh sekarang."

Sirzech menghela nafas. "Kupikir hal itu tidak berpengaruh padamu?"

"Oh, kau jangan marah hanya karena aku memutus percakapan kalian," sahut Azazel yang menyadari sindiran di balik ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Sirzech?"

"Tak masalah."

Azazel menyeringai, lalu langsung menarik lengan Mikhael bersamanya. "Kebetulan! Aku tahu kafe itu. Kau harus mencoba es krim di sana. Rasanya lezat," ujar Azazel sambil diam-diam melirik ke arah Sirzech yang memandang mereka tak senang. "Dan kusarankan kita memilih tempat di luar. Kau bisa lebih leluasa melihat keadaan."

"Begitu?" tanya Mikhael, menggenggam telapak tangan Azazel yang dirasa terlalu erat mencengkram lengannya. "Tentu, jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik."

* * *

Ketiganya duduk, menunggu pesanan masing-masing. Azazel tampak mengobrol dengan Mikhael, membincangkan mengenai daftar menu yang dipegang oleh malaikat itu hingga kebudayaan dan kondisi manusia belakangan ini.

Sedang Sirzech, yang tadi secara diam-diam me- _summon_ sebuah laptop dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya, sibuk mengetik sesuatu di sana. Mikhael menoleh, menelengkan kepala. Lalu mencoba bertanya pada sang iblis yang masih memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Sirzech mendongak, tersenyum. "Mengurusi laporan para kepala divisi cabang."

"Hoo, kau sudah memodifikasinya?" sahut Azazel ikut tertarik. "Kau serius sekali bekerja, ya?"

"Haha, maaf saja jika aku bukan komandan kurang kerjaan yang prajuritnya terpencar di sembarang tempat."

"Hmm, mungkin aku bisa meniru langkahmu. Kau sering melakukan hal semacam ini?"

Sirzech menatap Mikhael lembut. "Tentu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kunjunganku ke dunia manusia. Dan tak jarang aku harus tinggal cukup lama untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Jadi dengan cara semacam ini," Ia menunjuk laptopnya. "Aku bisa mempermudah komando meskipun sedang tidak berada di tempat," jelasnya panjang lebar, lalu mendongak ke arah seorang pelayan yang berhenti di dekat mereka dan meletakan pesanan masing-masing di meja. "Meskipun tentu saja aku masih menggunakan perantara sebagai penanggung jawab."

"Aku paham," ujar Mikhael sambil menyendok es krim di hadapannya dan memakannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Hmm, benar katamu. Es krim ini memang lezat," komentarnya tulus lalu memakan sesendok lagi.

Azazel tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benar, bukan? Sudah kubilang."

Sirzech lebih tertarik memperhatikan jika ada bekas es krim di tepian bibir malaikat itu. Sayangnya, Mikhael memakan es krim itu dengan rapi. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Lalu Sirzech menghela nafas.

"Mau mencoba _cake_ milikku?" tawar Azazel sambil menyondorkan piringnya.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Apa kau selalu sekaku ini?" tanya Sirzech yang kembali sibuk menatap laptopnya.

"Huh?" Mikhael mendongak, lalu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku jika kau tidak berkenan dengan sikapku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Sirzech tersenyum lemah. "Hanya saja jika kau bersikap seperti itu, kau tampak seperti tak nyaman dengan kami."

"Yah, Sirzech ada benarnya juga."

"Maaf."

"Berhenti meminta maaf."

Mikhael tersenyum kecil. Lalu menyuap sesendok es krim lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Sirzech memperhatikan. Tapi ia masih belum mendapati apa yang ia inginkan.

"Nah, coba kita ganti topik saja. Ngomong-ngomong Sirzech, bisakah kau memberi tahuku mengapa kau terus melihat Mikhael dari tadi?"

Kedua pemilik nama yang disebutkan itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Azazel.

"Oh, jangan memandangku begitu. Akui saja."

Sirzech tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin tahu, huh?" Lalu ia melempar tatapannya pada Mikhael yang tampak kaku di tempat. "Aku hanya penasaran, apakah ia akan memakan es krim itu belepotan atau tidak. Itu saja."

"Hoo," komentar Azazel, mencolek es krim milik Mikhael dengan jarinya lalu mengoleskannya pada pipi malaikat itu. "Maksudmu seperti ini?"

"Ya."

Dan Mikhael terhenyak, ketika Sirzech mencondongkan tubuh mendekatinya kemudian menangkup pipi malaikat itu, sambil tersenyum begitu lembut. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Lalu perlahan, Sirzech mengulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat es krim di pipi Mikhael dalam sekali sapuan, baru kemudian menarik dirinya.

Azazel bersiul. Mikhael berkedip, kehilangan kata-kata.

...

"Begitulah cara kami membantu yang lain dengan belepotan yang ada di wajah mereka."

"Begitukah? Ah, umm... Maka berarti sebagai jawabannya... kami mungkin akan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih." Mes-kipun aku agak ragu apakah kata-kata itu pantas untuk situasi saat ini."

"Kau membuat suasana ini canggung, Sirzech. Jadi ini yang ingin kau lakukan semenjak tadi, heh?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kencan ini adalah untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan satu-dua kebiasaan yang kami miliki sebagai iblis padanya."

"..."

"Nah, lihat? Sekarang Mikhael jadi tak nyaman berada di dekat kita."

* * *

"Terima — kasih."

Lalu Mikhael segera menghilang tertelan lingkaran segel yang dibuatnya.

"Karena ia sudah pergi," ujar Azazel. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Apa-apaan sikapmu yang mencoba menggodanya tadi?"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya balik Sirzech sambil menyeringai.

"Tak lucu."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengetes. Kau tahu, bukan? Kejatuhan para malaikat terjadi ketika mereka mencicipi rasa dari dosa itu sendiri."

"Jadi kau ingin menjatuhkan Mikhael?"

"Kuusahakan. Tapi sepertinya yang tadi kurang." Lalu ia memandang Azazel dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Bukannya kau harusnya senang jika ia menjadi salah satu bawahanmu?"

"Yang semanis itu? Tentu saja."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

.  
.  
.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar kalau ide es krim ini sudah kugunakan dalam dua ceritaku yang lain (Es Krim Batangan di Musim Panas dan Es Krim). Aku baru sadar setelah ceritanya selesaaai X( ! (Padahal fanfiksi ini buatnya dua hari, kampreett!) Tolol abizz! T-tapi karena batas tenggangnya, dan masalah keterbatasan ide... Tolol, sumpah! Aku bodoh sekali! *mencak-mencak*
> 
> Mana nggak bisa nulis momen romantisnya lebih banyak lagi! Payah! ARGH!! *ngebenturin kepala ke tembok*
> 
> Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Tapi ini salah satu diantara sekian crack!pair kesukaanku. Dan aku ingin sekali menyumbang, setidaknya agar orang tahu kalau pair ini eksistensinya ada! Setidaknya di dalam kepalaku! Tapi fic ini jelek! Mengecewakan! Aku depresiii! /T^T\
> 
> Yosh! Aku akan mengusahakan agar fanfiksi untuk pair ini tidak hanya satu saja! Dan akan kupastikan juga—IDENYA NGGAK SAMPAI SEPASARAN INI LAIN KALI! SUMPAH MAAF! MA-AAAF! X(
> 
> *lalu sembunyi di bawah kasur saking takutnya*


End file.
